Question: Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $4\dfrac{4}{5} \div 1\dfrac12 = $
Answer: First, let's rewrite $4\dfrac45$ and $1\dfrac12$ as fractions: $4\dfrac{4}{5} \div 1\dfrac12 =\dfrac{24}5 \div \dfrac32$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac32$ is $\dfrac23$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{24}5 \div \dfrac32=\dfrac{24}5\times\dfrac23$ $=\dfrac{24 \times 2}{5 \times 3}$ $=\dfrac{ \stackrel{8}{\cancel{24}} \times~ 2 }{ 5\times\underset{1}{\cancel{3}}} $ $=\dfrac{8\times 2}{5 \times 1}$ $=\dfrac{16}{5}$ We could also write this as $3\dfrac15$.